Sonic the Hedgehog: Mecha Sonic Saga
by DJChief117
Summary: Fate can change unexpectedly and change the course history forever. When Sonic takes Sally's place in being roboticized to stop the world roboticizer, what part of history will change and will stay the same. Sonic is roboticized instead AU.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own sonic or the Archie sonic comic.

Chapter 1: sacrifice and roboticization

On the death egg

On one of the many elevators on the death two mobians who were both riding its decent to up the room they had decided to check out to see if there was any weapon that Bergman had in store for their world. The first of the two mobians was a female chipmunk and squirrel hybrid mobian red hair reaching her neck who was wearing a blue sleeveless and open jacket along with blue boots that reaching up to just below her knees and a pair of pilot goggles, this mobian's name was Sally Acorn, leader of the freedom fighters. The other mobian in the elevator with her was a blue hedgehog with six blue quilts curved downwards on the back of his head along with two more curving downwards on his back just below his neck along with a smaller and thinner one just above his butt which was curled upwards slightly. He was wearing a pair of red sneakers with white soles and strap over the top with gold square buckles and was wearing white gloves on his hands. This mobians was the famous Sonic The Hedgehog who was known as the hero of Mobius and boyfriend of Sally.

Suddenly the elevator stops signalling the end of its decent causing Sonic to sigh in relief walking out while saying in a annoyed tone "Jeez does egghead really need to make every elevator he makes so slow, its really tiring" causing Sally to giggle "After all these years you still have next to no patience do you" she replied in a mouthful tone before they both saw what was in the room they arrived in. At the centre of the room there was giant device with a giant glass cylinder with a hologram image of mobius inside. Sally and sonic looked at it in shock before Sally questioned no one in particular "what on mobius is THAT?" before sonic replied in a worried tone "I don't know Sal but it looks like a giant roboticizer".

Before Sally could reply they were both interrupted by another voice above them which humorously replied "A surprisingly good deduction from you of all rodents Sonic but to be exact it is a world roboticizer". Both sonic and Sally look up to see the villain they have been facing for years, Dr. Eggman, who was a overweight overlander who wore black boots with grey zip looking attachments on the front, a red coat with gold circular accents and the same zip like attachments on the sleeves and the middle front. His head was hairless apart from the huge moustache below his big pink nose and was wearing glass which were having his actual eyes which were red with black sclera.

"World roboticizer?!" Sally and Sonic both shouted in a horrified voice as Eggman laughed before replying in a evil tone "Simple this device when fired will roboticize everything across mobius and anything that is already robotic, well let's just say they will go boom.". Sonic thought out loud to himself in a worried voice "But that would mean New Mobotropolis, Dad, Bunnie they will be toast" causing Sally to look at him worriedly before turning to Eggman before shouting "We will not let that happen you monster!" causing Eggman to laugh evilly while spreading his arms outwards before replying "Too bad you only have minutes before it fires and you have to get through these two first." as he said this Silver Sonic and Metal Sonic both burst into the room charging at the two freedom fighters causing Sonic to pick up Sally bridal style before running behind cover.

Sally was thinking to herself before seeing a maintenance hatch to the what she guessed was the world roboticizer before getting a idea. Turning to sonic she spoke to him, "Sonic." Sally spoke getting his attention, "what is it Sal." asked sonic before Sally replied "I'm going down that hatch to stop this thing from the inside so I need you to distract those copies of you.". Sonic looked at her before thinking back to when she was shot right before the genesis wave from earlier fully took affect while thinking "If she goes through with this she could die or a lot worse." He looked at Sally sadly before saying" sorry Sal but I can't let you do something that dangerous." Which causes Sally to frown before replying, "sonic if I don't do this then everyone we care about will be done for" Sally reminds him causing him to nod before replying in a sad tone, "I know, which is why I will do it instead" which causes Sally to gasp before saying in upset tone, "but then you could-" but Sonic cuts her off saying in a serious voice "listen I'm scared about doing this but if you distract them I can get this done quicker" he then surprises her by giving her two white gloves along with two blue rings not unlike power rings causing her to ask while putting them on "what are these Sonic?" before Sonic can reply sally activates the two rings causing blades to appear. Sonic answer her finally by saying "These are something I had tails make for you so you are able to fight more easily. I was going to give you them on your next birthday but..." His words drift off but Sally nods in understanding before giving him Nicole. "Nicole will help due to the fact you aren't an expert to technology, and I'll hold Eggman and his two copies." she informs him causing him to nod.

Eggman loses patience before shouting at them "stop hiding and fight you roden-!" but he is cut of by Sally who jumps from her and Sonic hiding place before runs past the two Sonic copies and then jumps at Eggman before cutting his Egg hover pod causing him to yell in surprise. While Sally does this Sonic runs to the world roboticizer's maintenance hatch before looking and Sally one last time before jumping down and closing it.

World Roboticizer engine

Sonic crawls through the wiring before reaching the weapon main core before finding somewhere to plus Nicole's handheld into. "Nicole can you find any way to stop this this?" Sonic asks her politely to which she then replies " _no I can't, the programming of the this thing is so complex it would take to long. I could reroute the roboticizer's firing path to this spot but_ -" Sonic cuts her off "do it, do that thing where you transfer yourself to Freedom HQ and ill set it off manually" he says seriously causing Nicole to reply in a sad tone " _but you will_ -" Sonic cuts her off again "I know, but at least everyone else will be saved, and that is enough for me" he says causing Nicole to sigh before replying " _Alright sonic if you are serious about this then ok_ ". The screen on Nicole's handheld that has a message asking sonic "reroute roboticizer?" with a yes and no option. Sonic selects yes but before he activates the reroute he thinks about every good memory before thinking to himself "Sally, everyone, thank you, and goodbye". He then presses the button and the last thing he sees a bright flash and then darkness.

In the main world roboticizer room

Sally is cornered by both metal Sonics before shouting "Sonic if your about to do something do it now!". Eggman looks at the world roboticizer laughing Willy in victory before noticing its about to blow which causes him to look in horror before screaming "NO, NO, NO, NO!" before everything explodes including Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic.

In the sky's below the death egg

A two tailed yellow fox Mobian who is known as Tails and a pink hedgehog mobian known as Amy Rose are both on tails plane known as the tornado see the explosion cause them both to cheer in victory. "Sweet, Sonic and Sally must have done something!" the young fox says happily before he and Amy high five.

In the remains of the world roboticizer

Eggman, who's cloths are tor slightly with the right sleeve of his red jacket missing, looks around before speaking to himself "Great they foiled two of my plans in one day. Well at least they are both dea-" he is cut of by a blue blade cutting through the rubble two reveal Sally with her goggles missing and her gloves torn in a few places. Sally sees Eggman before walking towards him before pointing her activated ring blade at his chest causing him to shake in slight fear. "You've lost Eggman, again. Now I'm going to find sonic then you are going back to your jail cell so then everyone can finally have some pea-" before she can finish she hears a metal fist punch its way out of the rubble causing her to turn around and her face morphs into one of horror at who she sees "no, please no" she begs to herself with tears in her eyes as she instinctively deactivates her ring blade while Eggman, who also sees who it is, starts to laugh evilly in victory. Who they see is a fully roboticized Sonic.* With a hand stretched towards Sally he speaks robotically " _Sally Acorn, freedom fighter: priority one_ ".

End of chapter one

 **Author's note**

 **hope you wonderfully readers enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanatic. This idea I've waited for someone to write for a while now but know does it good or doesn't continue it so I decided to try it my self. The next chapter will come out soon so you all hopefully won't have to wait long. See you all next chapter.**

 ***- The roboticized sonic looks like the image of sonic roboticized from Eggman imagination of the way he wants to rewrite mobius in worlds collide part 12**.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sonic or the Archie Sonic Comics**

Chapter 2: Breaking the bad news

 _On the Death Egg_

The roboticized Sonic slowly stalked towards Sally with his metallic hand reaching towards her before using it to pick her up by the throat. All Sally could do was weakly grab onto his metal arm and hand so she could breath while looking into his green robotic eyes hoping to so the warmth she used to see in them, but all she could see was an emotionless gaze glaring at her. "Sonic, please, its me, Sally, don't you remember?" Sally begged with tears streaming down her face, but no matter how much she tried, there would be no friendly or witty response from him. After Eggman had recovered from his long session of victorious laughter he walked over to them before gleefully speaking, "Sorry princess, but his name his name is Mecha Sonic now. Now follow me Mecha Sonic, its time to take out the trash.".

After Eggman signals the now named Mecha Sonic to follow him, they make their way through the Death Egg with Sally still struggling in Mecha Sonic's iron grip towards the docking area of the Death Egg. After a few minutes, which felt like hours to Sally, they had arrived at their destination to which Eggman walked towards a pad which controls on before typing a command into it which opened a hatch revealing the sky's below the death. "Mecha Sonic, throw the princess out of here." Eggman commanded to which Mecha Sonic complied holding Sally above to opening ready to drop her to which Sally could only look at him before speaking to him in a desperate and painful voice with tear continuing to roll down her face "Sonic... don't... please". Sadly for her there was no chance of him responding or listening as he lets go dropping her to sky's below and all Sally could do was look at her roboticized boyfriend in despair as the hatch to the interior of the Death Egg closed.

 _In the skies below the Death Egg a few minutes before_

Tails and Amy were in the tornado waiting for Sonic and Sally to make it out but I had been taking a while causing the both to start worry. "I'm getting worried, do you think they are both ok Tails?" Amy asked, concerned, causing Tails to look at her before responding , "I don't know Amy, let me try to contact them through Nicole" he said, uncertain himself if Sonic and Sally were alive. Using a video communication device, Tails tries to contact Nicole which in turn would let them contact Sonic and Sally, "Sonic, Sally you two ok?!" tails shouted into the device hoping for a response but to his horror all that comes up is a message say that there was no signal causing his eyes to widen before closing them and looking down, believing them to be dead. However before he could properly grieve he hears Amy gasp in shock causing him to turn and look at her before asking "Amy what's wrong?" to which Amy replied "Its Sally! She's alive!" while point at her. Tails turns and look in the direction Amy is pointing to see Sally falling from the Death Egg. "She's alive but she's falling! Hang on!" Tails shouts at Amy before speeding up the tornado to get to Sally before she falls to her death.

Tails flies the Tornado underneath Sally in the way of her fall to try and catch her. Sally, while falling, looked over her shoulder saw the Tornado below to which she then decides to flip herself around in the air so she is falling feet first. Bending her knees to prevent breaking her legs she lands on the wing of the tornado before turning to look at tails and Amy, "thanks for the save you two." Sally thanks them to which the both nod at her before Tails asks in a worried tone "Where is Sonic Sally?". "No time to explain I need you to get me back up there" Sally tells both of them desperately to which Tails nods before flying the tornado after the Death Egg. As Tails flies the Tornado after the Death Egg the three of them noticed explosions going off on the outer walls of their home city to which they look at in shock and horror at what it was.

 _Mobotropolis and the area to the south_

At the wall of mobotropolis, home city to hundreds of mobians, the royal family and most members of the freedom fighters, was currently being attacked by a giant red metal sonic that was called Titan Metal Sonic. In the sky above it a freedom fighter shuttle was fly above it with the back hatch was opening up revealing three mobians, the first of which was a female rabbit mobian with blond, braided hair reach down her back between her large ears and wore a pink vest with a brown sleeveless jacket and a brown cowboy hat on her head. This mobian was called Bunnie Rabbot one of the freedom fighters, who was called rabbit because her left arm and her body from the waist down were roboticized years ago. The next one was a coyote mobian who was called Antoine D'Coolette who had blond, neatly combed hair on his head and wore a blue royal guard coat that that sported gold shoulder pads along with red boots and a belt which sported a sheath that held his sword. The third and final mobian that was currently in the pilot seat was a skunk mobian named Geoffrey St. John, who wore light purple military gloves, boots and gear belt.

In her western accent Bunnie spoke in a horrified voice, "Mah stars, is that a giant Metal Sonic?!" to her husband Antoine responded in his French accent "I think zo". Deciding to fight Titan Metal Bunnie activates her rocket booster in her roboticized legs before flying towards it, "You two follow and help Tails and Amy, ah'm gonnah take of that Metal Sonic!" to which Antoine respond "Ok and good luck" before the hatch closed and the shuttle flew after the Tornado to assist the others. Bunnie then flies at Titan Metal Sonic but looks to her left to see Ixis Naugus, a hunch backed wizard with a large chin and white beard, metal crab like claw instead of a right. He wore a purple outfit with a black cape, black boots, and a grey glove on his left hand which held a gold staff which had as purple jewel on the top. Glaring at Ixis, annoyed, Bunnie says to him "This scene is too gruesome without you here, too!" which causes him to look at her angrily, "Curb your insolence and help me destroy this menace!" he retorts to her infuriated. Bunnie the proceeds to fly to the left side of Titan Metal Sonic's head and cut into it with a laser from her roboticized left arm whilst Ixis hits the right side of the head with fire magic but gets knocked to the ground by Titan Metal Sonic's claw but he successfully lands on his feet. "No, its not too hard for me to defeat! Silence! I can handle it! I'll show you!" Ixis shouts, enraged, before pointing his staff at Titan Metal Sonic which shoots a huge purple blast at the titanic robot while he shouts " **I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!** ". Bunnie sees the blast heading towards her so she flies out of the way just in time saving her from being crystallized but Titan Metal Sonic isn't so lucky as he turns to Crystal because of his in ability to dodge.

 _Death Egg command centre_

In the Death Egg command centre egg legionnaires where scrambling around the controls with Lien Da, who was an echidna with pink hair and wore a black combat suit, shouting orders at them as they work. Eggman was standing in the command pod at the centre of the room with Mecha Sonic standing next to it to Eggman's right. A door to the command centre opened to reveal Snively, a short overlander with a long pointy nose with only a line of thin hairs going down the middle of his head and wore the same outfit as Eggman's but with a green jacket, walked in before speaking to Eggman nervously, "We've somehow lost contact with Titan Metal Sonic! The Tornado and... is that the hedgehog?! It still worked?!", however, Eggman ignores him, "Put the engines on reserve power! Put everything else into the Egg Annihilator and fire on New Mobotropolis! Eggman orders the panicking egg legionnaires, but Snively sees a problem with Eggman's order and says to him, "But we're heavily damaged and already low on..." However, Eggman is annoyed with Snively's arguing says to Mecha Sonic darkly while snapping his finger, "Mecha Sonic?" to which the roboticized hedgehog follow the unspoken order and gets in Snively's face. " _Do as the master commands!_ " Mecha Sonic snarles at Snively causing the small overlander to squeak in terror and comply to Eggman's command. "Good boy" Eggman says to Mecha Sonic proudly before thinking to himself "I still need to give you a better name though".

 _Back with Sally, Tails and Amy_

Before they can get any where close a circular piece of the Death Egg with Eggman logo on it starts to glow a bright yellow before firing a huge laser at the Tornado. Tails, who realises he can't fly the tornado out of the way in time, grabs Sally and Amy by one arm each before jumping of the Tornado yelling "WE HAVE TO BAIL!" before using his signature ability using his tails too fly by spinning them like helicopter blades. The beams hits the tornado destroying the plane and hits the right wing of the freedom fight shuttle causing it to crash into the ground below. However, before it can hit New Mobotropolis a giant crystal Golem, likely created by Ixis Naugus, takes the hit saving the city from destruction.

Tails flies himself Sally and Amy to the shuttle which once done, Amy proceeds to smash open the back door of the shuttle freeing Antoine and Geoffrey. "Is Everyone ok?!" Sally asks them a soon as Bunnie arrives, "we are all ok Sally" Geoffrey replies to her to which she replies back seriously, "Good. You are all fine here. I'm going after the Death Egg.". Activating her ring blades, surprising everyone except Tails, Sally starts walking in the direction towards the Death Egg but is stopped by Amy as she holds her back before speaking to her. "What? Sally you look like you can barely stand!" Amy says to her, "We barely made it through this fight! What is so important that you can't-" but before he can finish Bunnie, who is helping Antoine stand, notices Sonic isn't with them and decides to find out. "Sally-girl? Sugar-hog went in the Death Egg with you, where is he?" Bunnie asks Sally which causes everyone to look at Sally as well for an answer. "Sonic disabled the Death Egg's greatest weapon, a world roboticizer, but he... he was roboticized... Eggman has him" Sally answered them after a minute causing them all to gasp in horror but before Sally can continue her pursuit of the Death Egg she is stopped by Bunnie. "Sally-girl, I'm sorry about Sugar-hog, but do yah really think he would want you to get yourself killed because you didn't let yourself recover first?" Bunnie asks Sally rhetorically causing her to look at the retreating Death Egg with narrowed before sighing. "Sally, we can get him back, but we just can't right now. We all need you here." Tails begs her with tears in his eyes causing her to look at him sadly before nodding. And with that they all start walking back to New Mobotropolis.

 _New Mobotropolis_

As Sally and the others make it near the main city they are startled by the sound of a crowd of mobians cheering "RAH! RAH! HORRAY TO THE KING" as they are nearing they are informed by Cream the Rabbit's mother, Vanilla of events that happened in the city before letting them continue on their way. As they see the crowd Amy says fearfully "Sally... The cheering..." but Sally replies in a surprised voice, "It's not for us Amy". The people, or person that the crowd is cheering for and calling king, is Ixis Naugus.

End of chapter two

 **Authors note**

 **Well that, amazing readers, is chapter two of this story completed. Hope you enjoyed this one as well. As you have probably noticed unlike in the comics, Bunnie managed to evade Naugus's attack meaning she doesn't get her roboticized parts crystallized which now signal s the first major change to the timeline. What else will change? You will have to find out next chapter and beyond.**

 **Until next time readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Sonic or the Archie Sonic comics**.

Chapter 3: New king and thinking of a rescue plan.

 _New Mobotropolis_

Within the city of New Mobotropolis, the citizens were all gathered in a huge crowd surrounding the crystallized Titan Metal Sonic head; cheering the name of the evil wizard Ixis Naugus who is seen standing on the crystallized head of Titan Metal Sonic, laughing in victory at the cheering from the crowed. After some more laughing from Naugus, he then chooses to speak.

"Do you see now, good citizens of New Mobotropolis?! I am the one who can protect you from **both** Nicole and Dr. Eggman. So please tell me... who should be your king?!" Naugus asked the citizens.

"YOU!" the crowd shouted in reply to Naugus' question before continuing to cheer for him again.

Leaping Dow from the crystallized Titan Metal Sonic head he landed a few meters away in front of Elias Acorn, another member of the royal family, current king of New Mobotropolis and brother to Sally Acorn, before walking towards him. "The people have spoken **boy**. You have heard my claim to the crown. Pass it to me." Naugus demanded, stopping in front of Elias and holding his hand out so Elias would pass him the crown.

"You **served** the two generations of acorns kings before me. I will not be the one to give it up to **you** now." Elias replied, showing no intention in giving Naugus the Crown which causes the wizard to frown. "You seemed so reasonable before the attack..." Naugus replied to Elias's defiance.

However before the conversation could continue any further the are surprised as they are both pushed out of the way by Sally who steps in front of the crowed before speaking. " **That's enough**! Has everyone of you lost you lost you minds?! Naugus is the **bad guy**!" Sally shouts at the crowd, frustrated.

"We can choose the council! We should choose our king too!" Geoffrey St. John shouts from within the crowd, trying to turn things in Naugus's favour. "YEAH!" the crowd shouts, agreeing with Geoffrey's statement.

"Do all of you really want to shake things up when the **Death Egg** is flying around?! Do you really want to do this when Sonic has been **Roboticized**?!" Sally asked the crowd, causing the eyes of everyone in the crowd to widen in either fear or horror at her reveal of Sonic's Roboticization.

"...what?!" Elias asked, wide eyed horror at what Sally has revealed causing her to turn around to look at him sadly. "Sonic is gone?", "Roboticized?!", "but I thought...", "how is anyone going to beat Eggman now?," were some of words spoken by the citizens in response to the revelation of Sonic's roboticization.

In the crowd Mina Mongoose, a yellow mongoose mobian, famous singer across mobius and a close friend of Sally, Sonic and the freedom fighters, could be seen with her hands over her mouth and tears in eyes while looking at her boyfriend Ash who was trying to comfort her know how upset she was after hearing the news of Sonics roboticization.

Geoffrey could also be seen in the crowd with his eyes clenched shut and his fists clenched in frustration. ' _focus Geoff, focus. Settle all of this first, then worry about helping Sally and the others save him_ ' Geoffrey thought to himself, calming himself down.

Back with Elias and Sally, Elias had put his hands on Sally's shoulders looking directly at her while shaking her. "What do you mean "roboticized"?!" Elias asked his sister, panicking now, "That technology isn't supposed to **work** anymore!" he finished letting go of Sally's shoulders.

"As far as I can tell, Eggman did something which caused the world to blank out for a few seconds, and now it seems that roboticizers work again. Sonic... he saved all of us by destroying it, but... he was roboticized instead..." Sally explained to her brother in hopes he would calm down, but it did little to help.

Naugus, who was listening to Sally's explanation on how Sonic was even able to be roboticized, widened his eyes at Sally's mention of the world blanking out. ' _That white-out was the doctor's doing? So he is the reason that I hear..._ ' before he was cut of by the voices that haunted his head since the effects of the genesis wave, a device that Eggman had used to temporarily rewrite to world, was reverted.

"Us? Yes." The first voice finished and answered for him. " **This body will be ours again...** " The next voice said to Naugus trying to torment the wizard further.

" _ **Quiet all of you! Let him seize the opportunity that has been presented to him!**_ " the third and final voice shouted at the others, causing them to be quiet.

"Opportunity?" Naugus asked him, wondering what opportunity he meant. " _ **You want the young king's crown. You have proven yourself to be more powerful than him. But now you can make him to look weaker still...**_ " The voice answered the evil wizard, causing him to grin evilly. "Yes... **yessss** " purred Naugus with an evil grin stretching from ear to ear.

At the same time Sally was still discussing about the situation with her brother. "...and both planes are down." Sally finished explaining to Elias who was still nervous.

"And you said that the defences were too much." He said repeating what Sally had said about the Death Egg's defences earlier in their conversation. "We... we need another way onto...".

Before Elias could finish what he was saying Naugus had then decided to speak to the citizens. "My dear mobians!" he yelled, getting the crowd's attention. "Do you want a king who is distracted by his own fear over the loss of your blue hero?" he asks pointing at the young king. "Or do you want someone who, by Elias' own admission, has lived only to serve the kingdom with all his power, who you all know can protect you and save your hero?" he then asks them with his hand on his chest. "YEAH" the crowd responded being won over by Naugus' statement against Elias.

Elias looked at Naugus, terrified that the evil wizard has likely won. Sally on the other hand, glared at Naugus in anger for using Sonic's roboticization to achieve his goals. "Do you any shame?!" Sally shouted at Naugus but was completely ignored. Before anymore words could be spoken Geoffrey dashed past Elias taking his crown as he did.

"The people have spoken!" Geoffrey declared before walking towards Naugus who was bent on one knee, ready to accept the crown. Geoffrey steps in front of Naugus and placed the crown on his head officially making him king. Naugus stood as Geoffrey turned to Elias and Sally before raising a fist in the air. "They want the **true** king of Mobotropolis. Hail to our protector!" Geoffrey yelled causing the crowed to start cheering.

"Save us from Eggman! Save Sonic! Brick and mortar!" the crowd cheered with Naugus grinning in victory.

Sally walked up to Geoffrey and grabbed his arm glaring at him. "You don't care at all about Sonic? About betraying everything that he lived and fought for?" Sally asked him, causing him to narrow his eyes at her.

"I have my mission to complete, Sally. I can't let all I've lost distract me. If you have a problem with that, grow up." He responded, swatting her hand off his arm.

"What about the civilians that were crystallized by Naugus magic?" Amy asked getting Naugus' attention along with the crowd.

"A minor mistake made in the heart of battle." Naugus replied causing Amy to face him. "Where are they now?" Naugus asked Amy causing her to shake in slight fear.

"They are at the hospital." Amy answered him nervously. "but you..." she tries to continue but is ignored as Naugus turns away from her. "To the hospital!" he shouts before marching to the hospital with everyone bar Sally, Elias, Amy, Tails, Bunnie and Antoine following him.

"When did everything start falling apart?" Amy asks sadly, completely disheartened with everything going to hell lately.

Elias looked as everyone walked by them with a frown on his face. "Naugus has taken the crown, the kingdom and the people, and with Sonic gone..." He answered before turning to look at them. "You five stay here and decide on what to do next. I need to go back to the castle and... take care of things." He orders them before making his way to Castle Acorn. "And try and tell mother and father about all of this." He whispers to himself with a his hand on his forehead.

Sally then turns to her friends to which they look at her for orders. "Bunnie and Antoine, you go to the hospital and make sure nothing bad happens" she orders the couple causes them to nod and make their way to the hospital.

"What shall we do aunt Sally?" Tails asks her.

"You and Amy inform the council everyone else... about Sonic. I have to think of plan on how to save him." Sally tells him "I have an idea on what it will be but..." she trailed off.

"Ok Sally, but don't do anything rash" Amy says to her sadly before she and Tails makes their way to the council with Sally making her way to Freedom HQ, not ready to face Sonic's family yet.

 _Freedom HQ_

After half an hour of running, Sally finally made it to Freedom HQ. After entering she makes her way through the base and runs into the main computer room.

"Hey, Nicole. Could you please patch me through to Angel Island please? And while you are at it, could you repair the damage made to the city during the attack?" Sally asks Nicole but receives no answer causing her to worry. "Nicole? You there?" Sally asks worriedly.

After a few minutes there was no verbal response from the sentient A.I but in stead Sally sees text typing itself out on the screen. What the text that Nicole had written broke Sally's heart.

" _I am here Sally. I was in the hand-held on the Death Egg. That was my original body and now it's gone. I was there when Sonic sacrificed himself. He was a good friend to all of us. I know how close you and him were, yet I let him sacrifice himself,. He's gone now, I'm sorry._ " It read, causing Sally to wince sadly.

"Listen, I'm going to get him back. But to do that I need to get in touch with Knuckles to do so." Sally tells her friend. "Could you tell Knuckles to open a warp ring please?" Sally asks her.

After a few minutes of waiting patiently, a warp ring appears in the centre of the room. Sally, seeing it, walks towards the warp ring. However before she steps through Sally looks over her shoulder at the screen with a Sad smile on her face.

"Nicole, please don't hide behind text and talk to me next time. What happened to Sonic is not your fault. The one to blame for it are Eggman." Sally says to the screen, hoping to cheer the A.I up. ' _And me_ ' she thinks to herself bitterly.

Shaking the dark thoughts out of her head, Sally walks through the warp ring quietly, which then closes behind her, leaving Freedom HQ in silence.

 _Angel Island_

Sally steps out of warp ring onto Angel Island and sees Knuckles, Julie-su, and Charmy bee. Knuckles is standing there waiting for her while Charmy could be seen flying around.

"There she is. Am I finally done playing operator now?" Julie asks her boyfriend to which he nods.

"Sure. Thanks 'Su." Knuckles thanks her before turning to Sally as she begins to speak"

"Just the Echidnas that I needed to see." Sally states, slightly happier now. "Knuckles, could you to do me a favour and lend me a warp ring please?" Sally asks him.

"Well Mighty and Ray took one and you stepped through the spare." Knuckles informs Sally, pointing at the open warp ring, causing her to nod. "What's up for you to need one Sally?" he asks to which her expression saddens.

"Well you see, it's like this..." Sally says sadly.

Sally then proceed to explain everything that had happened, including the new Death Egg and the attack on New Mobotropolis, the world blanking out because of the Genesis Wave, Eggman's World Roboticizer and finally Sonic's sacrifice and roboticization. At the end of her lengthy explanation Julie-su and Charmy look at her with shocked looks on their face. Knuckles, however, was a different story.

"SONIC GOT ROBOTICIZED, AND THEN YOU LET EGGMAN GET AWAY WITH HIM?!" Knuckles shouts at Sally furiously causing her to flinch heavily and look down sadly.

"Knuckles, stop" Julie-su says sternly causing him to calm down.

Knuckles, seeing Sally's saddened expression, looks at her regretfully before deciding to speak.

"Sorry Sally, that was insensitive for me to says" Knuckles apologises to Sally causing her to look at him and smile sadly.

"No Knuckles, you have every right to be angry, but I need you to loan me a warp ring so I can hop over and bring him back safely" Sally replies to the Echidna causing him to wince this time.

"Sorry Sally, but that won't work I'm afraid, because you need to know exactly where the Death Egg is. Not only that there is now way you could Save him on your own." Knuckles says regretfully causing Sally to look at him worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Sally asks Knuckles but Julie-su steps forward to answer for him.

"You see Sally it's like this. We were told about what happened to the Brotherhood. Hearing about it we tried to use a warp ring to rescue them...but even though we knew where to go, it wouldn't transport us. Dr. Finitevus invented them, so he must have some special way of getting them to work between zones. Even if it had worked, we'd have no idea what dangers were on the other side. That was my point then, and it still is now." Julie explains to Sally.

"So it looks like we **both** have to wait until an opportunity arises." Knuckles says to Sally seriously causing Sally to frown sadly.

"Alright Knuckles, forget about it, I'll figure something else out" Sally says sadly walking towards the warp ring. "Sorry for wasting your time" she apologises to the two Echidnas, stepping through the warp ring.

The three mobians watch as the warp ring closes with Knuckles looking downcast.

Julie puts an arm around Knuckles before speaking to him "I know you and Sonic were friends, even if you did but heads a lot. If you want to talk..." she starts but is stopped mid sentence when Knuckles shakes his head.

"Contact the others. If Sonic is roboticized, then we need the whole island on guard" Knuckles orders Julie-su, receiving a nod from her in response.

Freedom HQ

Sally steps out of the warp ring and sees Tails completely out of breath.

"Sally... your back, where did you go?" the young fox mobian asks her.

"To get help from Knuckles. Sadly he is unable to help us out, so I need to think of another plan" she answers him. "What's wrong tails?" she asks him causing him to look at her with an excited smile.

"Antoine just arrested Geoffrey for treason!" tails says excitedly.

"Really?!" She says, completely surprised.

 _Death Egg_

Meanwhile on the Death Egg, Eggman was currently in his robotics lab taking measurements on Mecha Sonic who was standing on a pedestal in the centre of the room as Eggman was doing so. Snively could also be seen there with a note book in hand and was seemingly reading out the current status of the Death Egg.

"...and the good news is that the reserve power seems to be holding. We lost a lot of power when you fired on the city, but we're making up for some of it now that we launched that Titan Metal Sonic." Snively informs the evil scientist.

Eggman ignores him as he puts down the measuring tape before goings over to a metal crate and starts to search for something, likely metal parts. Snively doesn't seem to notice as he continues to read out his notes.

"Damage seems to be largely contained to the roboticizer chamber, but there are wiring issues throughout the Death Egg and with the Chaos Emerald missing, our efforts to repair things are significantly—" Snively stops when he looks up to see Eggman holding two differently shaped pieces of metal to Mecha Sonic's left arm. "—you're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" Snively asks him rhetorically.

"Yes! Yes, this will do nicely." Eggman says, clearly happy with the pieces of metal before setting them down to the side before looking at Snively, annoyed, "What? Can't you see I'm busy? Eggman asks him.

"We are underpowered and barely flying!" Snively yells at him, "Its a miracle we haven't crashed yet, and you're working on **one** robot!"

Eggman starts to scowl in barely restrained anger at the smaller overlander before walking up to him and grabbing the paper with his left hand causing him to shake in fear.

"The Egg Mites will handle the repairs..." Eggman starts in a dark tone before ripping the note book from Snively's hand before throwing it to the side causing paper to fly everywhere.

"the Chaos Emerald **will** be found..." He continues before holding down Snively's nose with one finger, "and I had a network of refuelling depots prepared **before** I thought of using the Chaos Emerald."

After finishing his small rant he removes his finger from Snively's nose causing it to bounces up and down, "So relax" he says joyfully, his mood doing a complete 180, before walking over to Mecha Sonic, "Now get out and let me work".

" **Fine!** " Snively yells before walking out of the room with a look of pure rage on his face, "If you're going to distract yourself like this, I'll take full advantage joy the situation!"

Eggman proceeds to pull a down a two pronged claw to hold Mecha Sonic's head still, "Oh you annoying little hedgehog!" he says happily starting to monologue, "You used to be a huge problem for me."

Walking over to a metal crate, he opens it and takes out a piece of technology, "You were the main force of that group of children and managed to upset almost everything for **years**. The princess was your leader, but you were their W.M.D." he continues before putting on a pair of goggles.

"You mat have saved half of Mobius from me, but you exposed the strength and courage of the Freedom Fighters" he says picking up and turning on a blow torch, it's blue flame lighting up the darkened room, "And I plan to make the most of that!" he finishes darkly.

All that could seen and heard were blue lights and the sound of the blow torch cutting through metal.

 **Authors note**

 **I'm really sorry for not updating in a while I was busy with school and playing on breath of the wild on my switch which I got for Christmas. Speaking of Breath of the Wild next time you see me will be the first chapter of a fanfic on that game which I plan to start.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time and please don't forget to review, I appreciate and advice on how to improve, peace.**


End file.
